Four Years of Loving you
by KTlinSon13
Summary: This is just a little something that was based on Glee. It deals with the Vocal Adrenaline kids and this is also something for my friend Krys


_Hands touch, eyes meet_  
><em>Sudden silence, sudden heat<em>  
><em>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl<em>  
><em>He could be that boy<em>  
><em>But I'm not that girl<em>

It was the first day of ninth grade. On a lovely September day, Kate and Cassie walked to school together. Kate was feeling confident about her Vocal Adrenaline try out today. She was wearing her favorite outfit: A pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank top that covered her chest perfectly and a pair of flats. She had a pair of heels in her backpack and a skirt, so she could look official for her tryout. She was going to nail it and get on the team. Ironically, Becca was going to try out and so was Jason. She wasn't made at Jason anymore, but she was mad at Becca because she's just being a flat out bitch to Kate and she's sick of it. Kate and Cassie walked in silence and Cass was a little worried about her. Cass had an idea of what was bothering Kate, but didn't want to be straight up with it.

"Katie, talk to me."

"No..I'm fine. I don't want to talk."

"No you're not. I can tell you're still mad about the whole Jase and Becca thing. Look, if you'd give Becca a chance-"

Kate cut her off right there. "No. I will not give her a chance. She talks about me behind my back. I don't care if you like her because your brother is dating her, but honestly there is nothing that anyone can do to make me like her."

"Sorry. I'll drop it…" Cassie bit her lip and went silent. She wasn't going to ruin Kate's day with talk of Becca.

Kate sighed and stopped and grabbed Cassie's shoulders. "Look, I really like Jase….I have for years….But, for him to date Becca is low. He knows I don't like her."

"Well, did you ever think that he likes you back? I mean you haven't even asked him Kate." Oopps. That was the wrong thing to say to Kate. Her heart started beating fast her she went numb.

Kate grabbed Cassie's wrist and ran the rest of the way to school.

Jase on the other hand was already at school. He was sick of being with Becca all the fucking time. She was a cheerleader and he was a football player. Perfect match right? He leaned against a locker as she talked to her girl friends and looked at the doors of the school. After a few minutes of looking at the doors he saw his sister and Kate walk into the building.

He felt his heart race. Kate was wearing Cassie's low cut tank top and a mini skirt with black heels. Her hair was perfectly curled. Cassie was wearing Kate's outfit and smiled straight at her bother. She leaded Kate past her bother and by then Becca had noticed what was going on and kissed Jason, which only made Kate angry and run into a sophomore. She froze as her folder of sheet music hit the ground.

"I am so sorry!" Kate apologized to the boy in front of her and he just smiled at her and picked the folder up, looking at the music in it. It took Kate a moment to realize who it was. It was Jesse : The lead of Vocal Adrenaline. She felt her heart race and she was freaking a bit. He was amazingly talented.

As he handed the folder back to her, he smiled. "You should sing "I'm Not That Girl." Not the Reprise though, it's too short." He smiled and walked off and Kate stood there, her heart racing. She was in a daze for the rest of the day.

_Don't dream too far_  
><em>Don't lose sight of who you are<em>  
><em>Don't remember that rush of joy<em>  
><em>He could be that boy<em>  
><em>I'm not that girl<em>

It was lunch time. Kate was all nervous. She wanted to be done with school and go get her audition over and done with. She had her tray and was looking for a table. She was all alone. Cassie had a different lunch and her other friend Savannah had lunch with Cassie. Sammy moved to Texas. Tyler even had the same lunch as her other friends. She sat at a table by herself and started picking at her food. She wasn't really hungry. Just then, Jesse came up and sat across from her and smiled.

"Hi."

"H-Hi." She stuttered and felt her stomach do flips.

"How are you?" He smiled and stole a grape. He looked her over. She had beautiful lips, perfect cheek bones and blue eyes that were the shade of the sky. He thought she was cute.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He smiled a bit a thought about what her name was. "Shoot, I forgot what your name was."

"Katelyn. But most people call me Kate."

"That's a pretty name." He said with a smile and notice her blush a bit.

While they were talking, Jason watched them like a hawk. He watched him flirt with her and watched her laugh and smile. He was a little jealous. He wanted her to be his so badly. But he was with Becca. Becca noticed him looking over at Kate and Jesse. She pinched his arm.

"Seriously, quit looking at her. She's not worth it. She doesn't like you and she's bad for you. And plus, you have me." She smirked and kissed under his ear.

"But, how is she bad for me?"

"Look, she's going to be like Jesse once she joins Vocal. She's going to be dedicated and make it her life. You know Kate. Number one, it's in her blood. Number two, she's always been focused on her music and career. Not boys and not you." She pulled his face to her's. "You're mine now. She had her chance, it's my turn now. You are mine, and I do not share Jase."

Jason sighed. He knew she was right. He was better off with out her. Even though he was crazy about her. He wanted her to be his. But she did have her chance. But he knew that Jesse hasn't been in a stable relationship in a long time. Whatever. He needed to get over Kate. But, why did it hurt so much when he watched Jesse take her tray up and then walked her to the table he was sitting at before he went to talk to Kate.

_Every so often we long to steal_  
><em>To the land of what-might-have-been<em>  
><em>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel<em>  
><em>When reality sets back in<em>

November came around and Kate and Jason still haven't said a word to each other after their fight a month ago. He told her that Jesse was going to hurt her and that he didn't care about her. Kate didn't like that. It was a yelling match between them and Kate won by telling him that she never wanted to see him again. But, Kate made frequent visits to his house, but only to see Cassie. When she wasn't with Cassie, she was with Vocal Adrenaline turning her voice into a finely oiled machine. They were going to win everything. Jason and Becca were also in Vocal, but slacked off most of the time and would skip rehearsal to go make out behind the stage.

One day after rehearsal Kate and Jesse were sitting on the stage alone. Just them. It was one of the first times in weeks that they've been alone. He seemed to be into her and she was really into him. He pulled her close and smiled.

"You smell like hard work." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiled and looked into her eyes as he tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He was afraid to actually kiss her. He knew she was fragile. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway. He knew everything that was going on with her and Jason and how she use to like him. But, there was a bit of doubt in him. What if she did like him? That could break their relationship. He had to ask her.

"So...Are you over Jason?"

She looked a little stunned. "Y-yeah why?"

"You just stuttered. I know you well enough. You're lying."

"I am not!"

"Kate..." He sighed. He didn't want this...But it had to be done. He didn't want to hurt her or get hurt. "You still like him. You want to be with him. I respect that. I just don't want to get hurt or even hurt you..."

"But you're hurting me right now..."

She had a point. "I know...But you can go with him if you want you know, I wouldn't be mad. I want you happy."

She was crushed. She wanted to cry. She jumped off the stage and ran out of the auditorium and ran to Jason's. She didn't care if Becca was there. She needed to tell him that he was right. She soon got to his house and pounded on his door. Thankfully he answered. He saw her standing there crying and hyperventilating. He knew what happened. He was right. He pulled her into his house and took her up to his room and laid her down onto his bed and held her as she cried. Her make up was running. His shirt was tear stained. He didn't care. She was hurt. When she was finally calm, she looked up at him.

"I should of listened to y-"

"Shhhh. It's fine. How else were you suppose to learn?" He smiled a bit and kissed her head.

All she could do was move closer and cling to him. She held onto him like he was her last thread of sanity. He soothingly rubbed her back and then carefully lifted her chin. "I don't see why he broke your heart like that. Why should a beautiful girl like you get hurt?"

Her heart started racing, her stomach was in knots, she was freaking and there was no way out. He leaned closer and placed a soft kiss to her lips. It was her first kiss. Not as romantic as she thought it would be, but it was with someone that she loved. He was her first friend. She'd be nothing without him. She kissed him back, slowly. She couldn't stop. It was like the world did exist. It was only them and no one else. No Jesse. No Becca. Just Kate and Jase, the way it should be. Their bodies soon became one; their lips crashing together, their legs tangled, their fingers intertwined. Why did it all feel so right? It just had to be the right kind of wrong.

At some point in the make out they fell asleep. Jason's mother woke them up for school the next morning. She had covered for Kate saying that she had gotten sick and slept in the guest room. Yet another reason why Kate loved . She went into Cassie's room and grinned.

"You know Becca is going to eat your soul and tear you apart, right?"

"Oh, who the fuck cares. I got my boy." She grinned and Cass hugged her.

"Hon, as long as you're happy, I'm perfectly fine with all of this."

Later on that day, Jason told Becca. But he made the mistake of telling her during school. She walked up to Kate's locker, slammed it shut and slapped her across the face.

"You fucking two face slut! You stole my boyfriend! You fucking bitch!"

"No no...I didn't steal him, he kissed me. He wants me not you! He's mine. He's always been mine and he always will!" She lightly shoved Becca and she shoved her back. Soon the girls were tearing at each other's hair and yelling at each other. Jason pulled Kate off of Becca who was on the ground and Jesse held Becca back from hitting Kate. Kate's eyes met Jesse's and she glared and got out of Jason's arms and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Punishment? Three weeks of detention and they both got to stay in Vocal.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_  
><em>She who's winsome, she wins him<em>  
><em>Gold hair with a gentle curl<em>  
><em>That's the girl he chose<em>  
><em>And Heaven knows<em>  
><em>I'm not that girl<em>

It was March and everything was going smoothly. No fights and no drama. Vocal Adrenaline was getting better with each second. They were still high off of their win at Sectionals in December. Regionals was fast approaching and Shelby had taken over due to the original coach quitting because of the stress. They kept pushing each other and going and going nonstop. Between Vocal, school, family and their relationship Kate and Jason were happy. Jesse was with a girl named Ashely and Becca had moved on to a senior named Scotty. Everyone was happy. The girls never talked, and it was better that way.

One rainy day, after a mommy and daughter day, Kate's mom gave her a ring.

"What's this for mom?"

"It's a purity ring baby. It means you'll wear it as a promise to not have sex until you're married. I figured that you needed one to remind you that you should wait. Especially since you have a boyfriend."

"Thanks mom. And I will wait. Jase and I are going to get married on say." She smiled big. She was madly in love with him. But, her mother just rolled her eyes. She knew what it was like to be fifteen and "in love".

Later that night she went over to Jason's and told him about the ring and he agreed that they'd wait until they were ready for such a big step. They laid together in his bed, body parts tangled together. They began to kiss. Hands started moving and exploring new areas. Jason's hand slipped down Kate's hips and she shivered and playfully bit his lip as her hand slipped down his chest. What was a little teen experiment going to do? She unbuttoned his jeans as he did the same to hers. Soon their pants were off and he was on top of her, panting into her mouth. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her panties off. He slowly kissed down her stomach. She was soon moaning his name and pulling on his hair. He had a skillful tongue. She figured that Becca made him do something, or he was just really educated on oral sex.

After she reached her climax he laid beside her and kissed her, smiling when he heard a soft moan escape her lips. "I love you Katie." He whispered against her lips. She smiled. "I love you too Jase." She yawned and fell asleep in his arms. That was starting to become her new favorite spot to be at.

_Don't wish, don't start_  
><em>Wishing only wounds the heart<em>  
><em>I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl<em>  
><em>There's a girl I know<em>  
><em>He loves her so<em>  
><em>I'm not that girl...<em>

May soon came around. The not only won Regionals in March, the won Nationals in May. They were officially done with Vocal for the year. After their last teem meeting, Jesse approached Kate, making Jason tense.

"Jason, can Kate and I have a moment please?"

"Yeah," Jase said sharply. "Just make it quick. We have plans."

Jesse pulled Kate to the side and she crossed her arms and looked at him. "What?" She said sharply.

"No need to get snappy. I just wanted to ask you how you're doing and...y'know how are you and him?"

"I'm fine. We're fine. Everything is fine. Now can I go?"

"No! I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you. I also wanted to give you this..." He pulled out a black box and held it out to her. She took the box and opened it and smiled a bit seeing a sliver charm bracelet with music notes and ballet slippers on it and he smiled. "You're two favorite things: Dancing and Music/Singing."

"Awh!" She hugged him tightly and smiled. "Thank you! You didn't have to do that Jesse!"

"I know, but I was shopping with my mom and saw it and thought of you." He smiled big.

It was a simple gift that made it all a little better. She was happy that it was all water under the bridge with them. Maybe this meant that him and her could be friends. He wanted that and so did she. Maybe that's what they were meant to be: just friends and nothing more. She wasn't the kid of girl who wanted to ruin things and spoil friendships. She regretted messing up with Jason, but at least now they were happy. She walked to Jason and held his hand as the walked out of the school. There were only a few more weeks until school ended and she was excited to take him and Cassie to North Carolina on vacation. Everything felt right. Just the way it needs to be.

_Don't wish, don't start_  
><em>Wishing only wounds the heart:<em>  
><em>There's a girl I know<em>  
><em>He loves her so<em>  
><em>I'm not that girl...<em>

I watched you grow. I help you get over her. She's evil. I hate you. She's had you for years. When is it my turn? My heart aches. You love her and not me. I'm not the same. You hurt me. I loved you. I taught you how to kiss and how to make a girl's heart flutter. You changed me for the better, but left me a cold bitch. I will get my revenge. She may have golden locks, but I have all the right moves that make you insane. Trust me hunny, I'm going to get you back. I'll someday be Mrs. Rebecca Myers. Someday I'll get you back. Just you wait. I know I'm not that girl, but I'm the girl for you.


End file.
